Just Not My Hunt
by DSCWin
Summary: Things take a strange turn when one of the Winchesters change.
1. Chapter 1

**Just popped in my head. I know gender swapping and sis-fics are overdone but I hope you ejoy this. An extra episode in Season 4. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter one**

The heat was driving me crazy as I kicked my blankets off my legs. Out of all the rooms in this hotel we had to get the one with the broken AC unit. Even with the window open the cool air outside didn't get past the two other bodies that lay on either side of it. I was tempted to sleep on the ground next to the beds but the space between them made it impossible for me to be comfortable.

I sighed and looked up at the alarm clock. It was nearly five in the morning and I knew my brother Sam had it set for five. I sat up, grabbed my backpack and headed for the bathroom. 'At least I'll get a hot shower.' I thought as I closed the door and turned on the light. Sometimes I didn't mind getting a cold shower, as I was used to taken them a lot when I grew up. But every once in a while I enjoyed the sensation of the warm water cascading over my body.

I fought with the faucet as I bent down to adjust the water and found out, very fast, that the only temperature this hotel room had was bareably cold to in danger of loosing life in three minutes cold. I lowered my head and thought of the lighter side of the situation. 'At least I'll cool off.' And I decided to get into the bareably cold water.

 **~DSCWIN~**

My shower was pretty plesant as I was able to cool off and wake up. I heard the soft annoting beep from the alarm clock and seconds later heard a hard _thunk_ soon afterwards. I quickly finished my shower and stepped out drying myself off with my own personal towel I took with me everywhere I went. I opened my backpack and pulled out some clean closed and dressed quickly.

I wiped up most of the pools of water before wrapping my hair into one of the hotel provided towels. I opened the door just as Sam woke up scratching at the small stubble that now coated his cheeks and chin. "Mornin'." I said softly seeing that my other brother Dean was still asleep.

"Morning." Sam grumbled back. As I stepped to the side he slid off his shirt.

"There's no hot water." I said informatively before closing the door. I walked over to my bed and sat down slipping on my shoes over my socks. I heard the shower turn on and a slightly loud string of curses echoed into the room making Dean lift his head and stare sleepily at me. "No hot water." I said and his head plopped back onto the pillow. I smiled as I could hear a soft chuckle come from Dean.

I stood up and grabbed my Levi jacket and took the keys from out of Dean's jacket pocket. He was instantly in a sitting position and was looking at me. "What're you think you're doing?" He asked his words weren't as threatening when he was fighting back a yawn.

"Going to get food." I said and Dean froze. "You said last night that first one up gets to get breakfast."

"Oh...okay." Dean yawned again and scratched at his stomach before laying back down on his bed.

 **~DSCWIN~**

"Walker for take out!" I had been waiting for my food for the last twenty-five minutes that it took me a moment to remember what I had said my name was. "Alright we have here the flapjack special, extra bacon. The garden special omelet with wheat toast; and the Grand Slam Deluxe with Sausage, sourdough toast and Scrambled eggs."

"Yep that's me." I said with a grin. The lady smiled back and handed me the large plastic bag of food as well as the drink tray of hot coffee with cream and sugar packets. I thanked the lady for the food, paid and left the diner. It was barely starting to light up when I walked out to the Impala. Even so I kept the keys in my hand ready to use them as a weapon as needed to get out of there quickly. Making sure the lids on the coffees were secure I carefully loaded food and drinks in the car and started the engine. The amazing sound of the Impala's engine broke the morning air and I loved it. Even as I moved down the semi deserted streets back to the hotel it was so quiet I was feeling uneasy.

I arrived a few minutes before my cellphone went off from a call. I checked the name and didn't recognize the phone number. "Hello?" I said timidly grabbing the tray of drinks and bag with my free hand.

"Yes, good morning." A way to upbeat voice came from the other end making my stomach twist with disgust. "May I speak with miss Christina Winchester, please."

As it always does when someone I don't know, knows my real last name, my stomach twisted harder. "Speaking." I said, already hating myself for giving opportunity to be attacked by something. "Who may I say is calling?"

"Don't worry, Miss Winchester. I mean you or your brothers no harm. I'm just here to ask you to stop this hunt immediately or I will be forced to cause harm towards you and your two brothers."

"Look, we're here on a job. You know us to finish each job we set out on." I was looking around trying to use my hunter's senses to seek out any supernatural being out there. I noticed a car parked facing the street with the driver inside. I narrowed in but saw it was just a young mom climbing out and her two small kids climbing out of the drivers side door right after her.

"Wrong car, Miss Winchester." The voice smirked and I felt a cold chill run down my neck. " **Quadraginta et octo horas omne quod habes, ut apud me te esse mortuum.** " I froze when the voice was saying some kind of spell. I couldn't catch all the words except for a few of them. " **Mutare ad oppositum, ut eam videam. Videtur quod vita non levius.** " The call ended and I felt something stabbing my stomach. I quickly opened the door and walked towards the hotel trying hard not to scream out in pain. But Dean must have sensed it as he threw the door open and came running out, thankfully he was wearing clothes.

"What happened?" He asked as Sam appeared to grab the food and drinks as Dean lead me inside allowing me to wrap my arm around my stomach.

"Don't...know..." I said through gritted teeth as I lay down on Dean's bed happy to be off my feet. "But this pain...It's going away now." It was dying down and soon it vanished. I lifted my shirt just above my navel to see if I could see a stab wound or scratch. But what I saw was the faint symbol that I couldn't make out slowly fading into my skin. I lowered my shirt and lay my head back on the bed. Dean and Sam looked at each other. They knew something must have happened to me but I couldn't really explain. "Dean, check the number on my phone please." I said with a slight shake to my voice afraid that the pain would return.

"I'm not seeing any recent calls." Dean said as I sat up. "The last call came in last night."

"Well," I felt my stomach flip as I reached in the back of my brain to remember what the voice had said before the spell he spoke. "If we're going to solve this hunt, we need to do this fast and we need to keep a look out for anything suspicious." I needed something to eat so I carefully walked over towards the table and sat down to eat.

"Like what?" Sam asked when we all sat around the table. I had grabbed a pad of paper to write down what I remembered from the spell.

"I don't know, just someone who had my cellphone number, knew who I was and placed a spell on me when I said that we'd take care of this job. That's when I felt the pain in my stomach and it now leads to where we are at this very moment." I looked at the pad of paper and only a portion of what the voice had said.

"What you got there?" Dean asked grabbing the paper. " _Octo horas, matuare oppositium_..."

"That's the only parts I remember." I said feeling that same pain from earlier slowly creeping back up. "I don't want to sound like a wimp but I think I'll stay here while you guys stake out the house."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Dean had said and I climbed back into my bed and placed an arm over my eyes.

 **~DSCWIN~**

I woke up feeling the strong urge to use the restroom and I slowly rolled out of my bed. The pain in my stomach had subsided a while ago but I didn't care. I slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom. As I sat down I felt something strange about me. I shook my head thinking I was just exhausted. When I was done I went to the sink to wash my hands when I decided to wash my face. When I was drying my face and seeing my reflection my heart leapt into my throat. A scraggly looking man stared back at me. I spun around thinking I wasn't alone but saw nobody in the room with me. I slowly raised my hand up and the man in the mirror did the same.

I jumped when I heard the hotel door open. I wanted to come out and show my brothers of what I was but I didn't want them to pull out their weapons and accuse me of hurting me.

"Christy? We're back." Dean called from the room and I looked around the bathroom. The only way was through the room and I was very hesitant to move.

"Give me a second." I said before quickly covering my mouth as my voice was now deeper. The bathroom door swung open a few minutes later and both Sam and Dean had their guns trained on me. I raised my head and cowered on the ground keeping eye contact with them both. "Guys it's me! Christy!" They didn't lower their guns and their eyes narrowed even more. "Dean, when we first met you tossed me into a china cabinet." Dean blinked and looked over at Sam then back at me. I looked over at Sam feeling my cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. "Sam, I know you asked me to keep this a secret but under the circumstances here it goes." I took in a deep breath. "When we first met you asked me out. We had a great time until we kissed." Sam's face lit up and lowered his weapon slowly while Dean was fighting to either scream at me or laugh at Sam.

"...Christy?" Dean asked slowly and I nodded. "What the hell happened to you?" I shrugged as I slowly stood up keeping one of my hands up until I was standing in front of them.

"I don't know...but I can tell you one thing, this is seriously messed up." They only had to nod in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for commenting and following. I want to thank NCSUPNATFAN for letting me use your Character Larkin. I hope I wrote her corectlly.**

 **Supernatural is owned by CW and it's characters as well. Christina is the only one I take credit for. Please continue to like and follow and I'll try and make it exciting and fun.**

 **Chapter Two**

Sam and Dean waited for me out in the room while I changed into some of the clothes in the bathroom. They still had the look of shock when they came back holding bags of pants, shirts and briefs for me to wear. It was weird looking at myself in the mirror and admiring the way I looked.

My hair was shaggy and blonde. My body was well chiseled that I wondered how I managed to give myself that. Arms weren't as thick as my brothers but thick and strong enough to make girls swoo. I stopped and let out a frustrated scream and quickly tossed a shirt over myself. I walked out wearing deep blue capenter jeans and a skin tight grey short sleeved shirt that showed off my pecs. I held a pair of long crew socks and some men's hiking boots and sat grumpy on the bed before standing up and shaking my legs making my brothers snort back some laughs.

"Don't you dare." I growled and nearly scared myself as I glared at them.

"As weird as this is for us," Dean said clearing his throat to stop the laugh. "We do understand what you're going through." I stomped my foot and sat down hard on the edge placing my face in my hands. "Look we'll get our out of this body in no time." I shot him a dark look as I could hear him start to laugh. "But until then, if you have any questions about being a guy let us know?"

I slowly sat up. "Okay. So I get to ask you two anything I want about being a guy?"

"Well, within reasons of course." I shot Dean, a confused look. "Some things we don't even know ourselves okay."

"Like why do some men refuse to ask for directions?" Sam gave me his bitch face look and I held up a hand. "I say some men. Not all. I know you would stop and ask if we're heading in the right direction instead of Dean just relying on his good looks and so called 'driving luck'-"

"Hey!" Dean snapped making Sam chuckle.

"You got us lost in Utah trying to find Wyoming! You sent us to Du...Duche...some small town in Utah with a weird name."

"Okay I blame my navigator more then anything."

"We had to pretend to need to use the bathroom to make sure we were heading in the right direction."

"Fair enough." Dean shrugged and I let out a sigh.

"Okay," I said pinching the bridge of my nose I had to think carefully about my next question. "What are we going to say to Bobby who's going to be here in a couple of hours?"

"Good question." Sam said looking over my piece of paper that had what I remembered from the telephone call earlier that day. Before I turned into a man. "I can tell you one thing, he's going to lay into you for not remembering the entire spell."

I nodded silently and felt like I needed to go for a long walk. "Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked as I headed for the hotel door.

"I'm needing some air. Maybe go get a drink or two...I don't know but I'll keep you informed."

I walked out sliding my hands into my jacket pocket as I walked down the covered sidewalk to the sods machine when I heard my phone start to ring. "Hello?" I asked thinking it was one of my brothers making sure I was doing okay.

"Why Miss Winchester." It was the same voice from before. "Or should I say Mr. Winchester?"

"Who are you?" I growled again looking around me trying to see anyone out of the ordinary.

"Someone who asked you nicely to leave this hunt. But because all three of you Winchesters are stubborn you're going to suffer. But I'm going to be nice and say one thing to you. You won't live long enough to get used to being a man." The call ended and I felt that same sharp stabbing pain in the same spot as earlier.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean was furious when I returned groaning in pain. But he seemed to stop when it never seemed to stop. I tried to picture myself still in my own female body that way I didn't feel like a wimp crying in pain in front of other boys.

"What happened?" Dean asked talking to Bobby who was just a few minutes from arriving.

"Got a call...knew what happened...and hung up." I snarled through clenched teeth. I lifted my shirt and saw Sam grab Dean's arm the look of shock and horror planted on his face. I looked down and saw a symbol we all got familiar from our years of hunting. The symbol was a mark for death from a witch. Something that started to make sense.

"Must be a hex bag nearby." Sam suggested as I pulled my shirt back down and slowly sat up.

"Hex bags are to kill people, not change them into the opposite sex." Dean said ending his call with Bobby. "What happened to Christy..." he stared at me as I looked up at him. The pain in my stomach had vanished and I felt better. "Okay for the sake of making it seem less awkward can we change your name to something more...manly?"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked feeling slightly queezy to my stomach.

"Brian." Dean said with a shrugg.

"Brian?" Sam asked looking over at me then shrugged.

"Kid I knew in school once." Dean said and I shrugged.

"I don't care. Brian seems like a great name and now I need to get slammed and punch something." I stood up and froze when the door was opened and Bobby stood staring at me. "Hiya, uncle Bobby." I placed my hands in the back pockets of my jeans and rubbed the back of my head. "Nice to see ya."

"Dean you shoulda called me sooner." Bobby said taking off his cap and rubbing the top of his head. "Have you any idea how this happened?"

"Not a clue." Dean said slapping me on the back. "But let's think it over shall we?"

 **~DSCWIN~**

I stared at the drink menu feeling rather strong in choosing something very hard. Bobby, Sam and Dean each made their orders and the waitress now waited on me. "And for you sir?" I glanced up confused for a minute before looking at the waitress with a slight deer in the headlights gaze.

"Triple of Whiskey." I said clearing my throat. "And a Bud chaser."

"You got it." The waitress winked over at me and turned to walk off towards the bar for our orders. I felt nauseated in my seat.

"Don't say it." I snapped placing my head in my hands. "I don't care if that poor helpless girl is wasting her breath on something that won't happen."

"But I think it's funny." Dean said a few minutes before the waitress showed up with our drinks. I didn't even want to look at the waitress as she set out my whiskey and my beer.

"You guys enjoy." She rubbed my back as she walked away and I jolted in my seat. Dean let out a choked laugh.

"Shut it, boy." Bobby growled making Dean quickly shut his mouth. "Yer," he looked behind him and lowered his voice a few octaves to keep unwanted company from listening in on our conversation. "Yer sister is having a bad day." He truned and looked at me. "What happened today before this happened?"

"I woke up, took a shower. Got dressed went to get breakfast. Got back to the hotel and got a call from some number. The voice, couldn't tell if they were male or female but they knew who I was. Knew what we do for a living. Asked me to stop with the hunt. Started to say a spell and I didn't know it was until they were done and hung up."

"She managed to get some of the words but not a whole lot." Sam said jumping to my defense. But it didn't help my current situation.

"So we're thinking some angel bullshit?" Bobby asked.

"No, we believe some kind of witch." Sam answered startled, like the rest of us, when a second glass if whiskey was placed in front of me.

"The lady at the end of the bar, told me to give this to you." The waitress said and I looked to see an attractive blond sitting at the edge nursing her beer.

"Tell her thanks will you?" I raised my glass as a thank you gesture towards the girl who began waving her finger towards her beckoning me to come see her. The waitress had left and I stared at the blond at the end of the bar. I leaned in towards Dean who had watched the blond since the waitress had pointed her out. "What should I do?" I asked him.

"I'd go at least give her a chance." Dean said smirking at me. I gave him a death glare.

"Maybe I can pass at being Gay. That way I don't feel guilty of not taking her back to the hotel." Before anyone could stop me I had stood up and made my way to the blond. "Hi." I said in my most flamboyant gayness I could muster. The girl however didn't seemed phased by it.

"Names Larkin Henderson." She said extending her hand and I took it gently. My eyes glanced over at my brothers who were trying not to spy but I kept seeing them glance away everytime I looked.

"Brian Smith." I said gently shaking it afraid of my manly strength and accidently crush her hands. She pulled her hand out of mine and flipped my hand over. She stared at it and gently began to stroke the lines causing me to smile as it tickled.

"What's your name again?" She asked not looking at me but at my palm.

"Brian Smith." I said slowly unsure of what she was doing.

"I can see you're lying." She said calmly looking up at me her eyes encasing me into an open sea sprinkled by fading morning light. Her hair was the beach that I long to reach safely. But her hard stare kept me stranded. "Something about you drew me to you. But I won't know unless you tell me the truth."

"Look, Larkin," I said slowly taking my hand out of her grasp. "I'm sure you won't handle the truth." She pulled me back in her hard stare and I felt like drowning.

"Try me." She said evenly.

I blinked and felt myself being pulled out of the bar and into the passenger seat of a car. The roar of the engine awoke me from my trance like state and I realized I was now being dragged into a hotel room. Larkin slame the door behind me and turned on the dim light. I was standing in a room with picutures of different people male and female with different colored yarn connecting to different pictures. One of the pictures I recognized. It was the same mark I had on my stomach.

"You...you're a..."

"I've been trying to solve this for the last week." Larkin said as she stood beside me. "Each of these victims acted the same way as you. Mostly the women who changed into men."

"And how did you know I was one of these victims?"

"How upset you looked when you came in. How your campanions seemed to be fretting over you. Plus I saw your mark when you took off your jacket." I glanced down at my stomach and absently touched the area of the mark.

"So you bought me a drink so that I would come over to talk to you?" Larkin nodded. "Okay, say you can help me why should I? Not saying I'm not thrilled about being a man, but I'm sure I can get used to it."

"Because if we don't solve this, you will die. All of these people died two days after they were changed."

My mouth hung open. 'I was going to die in a day and a half because of this thing?' I sat down at the edge of the nearest bed trying to wrap my head around what I just heard. "Okay." I said running my fingers through my hair. "I'll see if I can help you." Larkin smiled and I looked up at her. "What do you want to know, Larkin?"

"Everything that happened." She handed me a glass of liquor I wasn't going to turn down. "And please call me Lark."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all for the comments, reads, favorites and follows. I hope the remainder of the story is captivating.**

 **Chapter Three**

When Lark brought me back to my brother's hotel room, Dean and Sam were waiting for me. When I left Lark's vehicle, Dean rushed out looking between pleased I was with a woman, but upset that I just left.

"Thanks for bring my brother home," Dean said to Lark who nodded and handed him a number on a piece of paper. "What's this for?"

"Just in case Brian wants to talk some more." Lark smiled and put her car in reverse and left. I waved sheepishly at her before I was drugged inside the hotel room, and tossed on the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angry feeling my anger grow stronger.

"You left us without telling us you were leaving." Sam stated and I realized that I Bobby wasn't in the room. "Dean you better call Bobby and tell him that Christy's back."

"Already sent him a text." Dean said looking down at the number Lark had given him. "So how was your first experience with a woman as a man?" He asked me handing me the number.

"Nothing happened." I said shoving the number in my jean's pocket. "She's a hunter and she said she's been trying to solve this case for the last couple of weeks or so."

"How many victims have their been?" Sam asked and I tried to remember the pictures that covered Lark's hotel room wall.

"Six I think. Maybe more. All of them were changed genders and died two days later." Sam and Dean looked at each other before I felt myself feeling like my head was extremely heavy. "Dean, I think you should call this Lark girl...tell her to come back and help you guys with this case."

"Why? What's wrong?" Dean grabbed the paper I had fished out of my jeans.

"Just call her." I felt myself fall backwards and I entered a sea of black.

 _" **Quadraginta et octo horas omne quod habes, ut apud me te esse** **mortuum.** " The voice was softly echoing around me giving me the feeling of being in a fish bowl. I closed my eyes tighter as another voice entered my thoughts. "Forty-eight hours that's all you have, to find me before you're dead." I remembered when Lark had said that the victims before me had died two days after changing sexes. But the swirling dark didn't let up so I knew I must still be dreaming. " **Mutare ad oppositum, ut eam videam, videtur quod vita non levius.** " More of the spell as I waited to hear the other voice say the translation. "Change to opposite, make her see, that life isn't easier as it seems." A figure began to approach me their hair was wild as if they was Medusa with her hair of snakes, but their eyes were a light gold color as they stopped in front of me. I felt my feet move closer towards them but felt something gripping my shoulder._

 _"Catch me if you can," The voice was slick as oil as I turned around to try and see the face but I was only met up with swirling darkness. "Many have tried but you will fail!" I felt a burning in my lower stomach making me let out a scream of anguish. The laugh sounded like nails on a chalkboard but I felt a strange calmness envelope me, and the pain left my body. The dark fog was lifting as the same figure from before appeared in front of me and I could see that it was a woman. The soft velvet feeling of lips pressing on my forehead seemed to wash over me as I looked at the woman from before._

I opened my eyes and sat up noticing my shirt was off and a wet washcloth fell to my lap. On the nightstand beside me was a glass of water and two white pills next to an aspirin bottle. I looked around hoping to see a couple of bodies in the next bed beside me but I was alone. I shook my head as I grabbed the two pills and tossed them in my mouth and swallowed a large gulp of water. After feeling the pills plummet into my stomach I wasn't quite surprised to see me still in my male body.

I rolled my eyes as I climbed out of bed and staggered to the bathroom to take a shower. I couldn't get used to being a man. I hated it. It felt strange walking and the hormones that raged my body drove me nuts. I decided to take a cold shower to ease the burden of my new body. As I let the cold water help pull the heat from my body I heard someone walking into the bathroom. I froze in place my hand reaching for my shampoo which as I had washed my hair with it, made me seem girly to use Jasmine and Cherry Blossom Herbal Essence but when I didn't have a weapon on me it was good as any to defend myself.

"Hello, anyone in here?" The woman's broken English made me sigh with annoyance before placing the shampoo on the tub edge.

"I'm in the bathroom." I said turning off the water and picking up my towel patting dry my face before wrapping the towel around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom. I walked out into the room and saw a young Hispanic girl changing the dirty sheets on the bed I used before. She turned and began to blush at my almost improper exposer. "I'm terribly sorry for this but I thought my brothers had placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door.

The girl smiled and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry to intrude." She said giving me tentative glances. "I didn't see any sign. But I'm almost done."

"Well, give me a minute to get dressed and I'll give you a little something for your troubles." The girl blushed again as I picked up some clothes from my shopping bag and walked back into the bathroom keeping the door cracked a little bit as I kept an eye on the girl as she continued to work on the bed. I quickly put on the briefs, pants and a tee-shirt before walking out pulling out a small wad of cash flipping through the bills before handing her a ten and five. "Here you go."

"Oh, thank you senor." She blushed taking the money gently from my hands. "I will place the Do Not Disturb sign on your door so nobody else comes and bothers you." I smiled sweetly at her and watched as she walked out carrying the dirty sheets and linens. As soon as the door was closed I went to the floor under the bed and pulled out a hex bag I had seen her drop as I pulled on my tee-shirt. If I wasn't a hunter I would have unsuspecting allowed the witch it was attached to, to use it against me.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Dean's number tossing the hex bag in an ash tray and, after taking a picture to send it to him for proof, lit the bag on fire. "Yeah?" Dean answered as the bag burned quickly.

"Dean, where are you?" I asked grabbing some socks and my shoes ready to run out of the hotel if I had to maybe even call Lark for a pick up.

"On our way back with your friend Lark." Dean said.

"Good, keep the car running. Honk the horn twice and I'll come out."

"Mind telling me what the hell's going on?" I looked down at my phone and sent him the picture.

"Just do it. Hopefully we can solve this case soon." I hung up the phone and finished putting on my shoes and socks. I stood up when I felt another presence in the room. I wasn't sure if it was friend or foe by the feeling but I turned around my gun feeling small in my large man hands. Nobody stood there but I didn't let my guard down as I gradually moved to the door. I felt my heart rate double as I heard the honk outside and I ran.

As I raced to Dean's car I felt the stabbing pain in my stomach which made me drop. Bright stars formed in my eyes as I fell to the ground skinning my arms and face. A high pitched laughed ripped though my head as I felt rough hands grab my shoulders. Judging by the size of the shadow it was Sam who ran out. I was pushed into the backseat and I saw a shadow of a small person standing under the awning of the lobby. Their hair was short and curly and judging by the curves I knew it was a woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is almost done so let's see what this chapter has in store for the Winchesters, Bobby and Lark.**

 **Chapter Four**

I laid on a bed with Lark leaning over my stomach gently pushing in the area of the pain in my stomach. Bobby came running in carrying a brown bag while Dean and Sam got themselves ready for a massive witch hunt while Lark grabbed the bag and poured out its contents. A small bottle of Moonshine along with several sterilized scapels as well with three large rolls of tape and gauze.

"Whoa!" Dean stood up as Lark opened the bottle of moonshine and ordered me to drink a healthy helping. "Since when did you become a doctor?"

"Relax." Lark said batting her eye lashes making Dean relax a bit. "Your..." she looked down at me then back up at Dean. "Sister has a hex bag inside her."

I flinched when she poured some over my stomach and I placed an arm over my eyes. I felt Bobby holding my arms down while Dean held my legs down. Sam went into the bathroom for towels and came back placing some underneath my back and butt. I had to keep trying to remind myself that they were trying to save me so that I wouldn't blush at everyone looking at me.

The pain was instant but not nearly as bad as I felt when I first arrived at Lark's hotel room. I let out a painful groan and could taste blood inside my mouth. I felt something sliding inside my mouth and by the feel of my tongue against it I knew it was a handkerchief.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Dean asked as I felt something sliding across my lower stomach and the strong smell of blood filled the area.

"I'm sure it's going to help." Lark had a small trace of uncertainty when she spoke. She didn't make me feel any better.

I closed my eyes and began to take slow breaths to calm my nerves when I felt something enter inside my stomach. I tried my hardest to keep my mind on other things, like what flavor of ice-cream I plan on stuffing my face with when I was on a road to recovery.

At least I hoped.

"In pain?" It took me a second to realize that Dean had asked me a question. I looked over at him and nodded once but the edges in my vision began to blur into nothing but a array of colors. "What's wrong with her?" Dean was yelling, most likely at Lark but his voice was blurry and hard to determine what he was saying.

"I...don't...know..." Lark's voice was strange as if someone had put the whole world on slow motion. "But...we...need...to..."

 _Silence._

 **~DSCWIN~**

I woke up floating in space. Surrounded by nothing but darkness. Much like my dream earlier. But this time it was different. I was back in my normal woman body. I felt myself slowly being lowered until I was standing on the ground but the area was becoming an array of gray and black shapes. I turned around trying to focus on the area I was in. "Dean? Sam?" I called into the darkness only to hear my own voice returning with an echo. I felt my body shaking and looked down and saw a large bloody gash appear on my shirt. "What the hell?" I said pulling on my shirt and dropping to the ground feeling the pain rip through my body.

"That is a failed attempt to save your life." The chuckle was dark and with the echo that surrounded me made a cold shiver spread up my back. "Oh that whole two days to find me," a figure emerged from the dark and knelt down beside me. "That was just to see if you had any chance of finding me. But when you let me walk by you I knew you were a lost cause." Her laugh ripped through my head causing me to cover my ears and let out a scream. Something heavy was then placed on my chest as the figure became more clear. It was the waitress at the bar that seemed to be hitting on me.

"You..." I felt my throat dry up before I felt blood starting to spurt out of my mouth and dribble down my chin. "You bitch..." I managed to croak out.

"Witch actually." The girl's face was bright with smugness. "But I think I can be called both." She laughed again and I fell to the ground feeling my life being squeezed out of me. "Now you'll have to die. Those are the rules." Her face was just inches from me and I made a jump towards her. My hands outstretched and ready to strangle her. But in my weaken stage she was easily able to move out of my reach. "Nice try, Winchester." She laughed again and left me on the ground blood being coughed painfully out of me. Each breath I took felt like knives ripping into my lungs.

"What...What about my brothers?" I managed to choke out and felt my lungs sucking in the needed air. "They'll be able to track you."

"Oh, pa-lease." The girl's attitude was driving me nuts as she smugly kneeling down next to me out of my reach. "If you couldn't even sense me around you right under your nose how could they possibly sense me now? You'll be dead and the world will have one less hunter." She pressed a finger against my forehead and pushed. In my weakened state I was in, I felt myself falling and I kept falling further into darkness, and closer to death.

 **~DSCWIN~**

I heard loud yells surround me. I felt myself stiff on something but I couldn't tell what. The yells kept getting closer and going away as if the person's responsible were walking back and forth.

"You said you knew what was wrong!" The voice was familiar and I had trouble determining who.

"Look I'm sorry!" A woman's voice, fear closing in around me as I felt panicked. "But I'm not going to give up on your sister unlike you and sadly like your brother! This is why I hunt alone! If something goes wrong it's my fault and I try to fix it myself. Other people tend to get in the way of things and makes it a hundred times worse."

There was a slapping sound. A soft gasping coming from my feet area. I tried hard to open my eyes to see where I was and what was happening. But my eyes wouldn't respond.

"She's my sister." The first voice said slowly and the growl that I had heard was familiar. I knew it had to be my brother Dean. "I trusted you to help her. If she dies it's on your head. Not only did she believe that you were able to help her out, but she practically asked me to trust you."

The voices faded again and I fought to open my eyes. But nothing was responding. I knew I had to tell them who was the responsible party for this but I had to be able to move.

The area began to fade once again as I must be fading away but I as I drifted away I began to hear all sorts of talk.

"She can't let my sister die like this." It was Dean. My eyes opened and I was still in the dark swirling mist but I wasn't looking at the witch anymore but ghostly shapes of Dean, Sam, Bobby and strangely Lark.

"I wish they would stop fighting." Sam had said as if not hearing Dean speak at all. He was looking at Dean directly but Dean wasn't looking back.

"Come on kid," Bobby had spoken he sat down looking at something. "You gotta pull through. I don't care if your a boy for the rest of your life. Just pull through." He was talking to me. I still wasn't back in my normal body. I was still a man.

"I don't want to give up." Lark's voice was full of remorse and I saw her hunkered down in what I believe to be a corner. Her face was in her knees making her look like a child being scolded by a parent.

I felt myself drift towards her and kneel down beside her. Her ghostly shape looked up at me and I felt my heart break as I saw tears streaming down her pale face.

"I failed you." She choked her blonde hair, now white, began to blow in non-existent wind. "I failed you and your brothers. I couldn't save you."

I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly at her. "You giving up to save me now, is what's failing me. That's what my brother is trying to tell you."

"Your brother needs to work on his words then." Lark said and I nodded looking at where Dean once stood only to see darkness swirling.

"Yes he does." I said looking back at Lark. "Understand one thing, my brothers protect me like I'm a China doll and it gets really irritating. There was a time where I felt I was better off running hunts by myself and I shared the same philosophy as you had told Dean."

"Wait, you heard me?" She seemed surprised and I nodded.

"I heard everything but I couldn't move I was weak."

"What did you hear?"

"Everything you and Dean had been arguing about." Lark's face lit up as she looked at me. "Listen I don't know how much time I have, but you got to keep the hunt going. I know who the Witch is but I need you to work with my brothers to stop her from doing this to another person. Underatand?"

Lark nodded and I licked my lips looking over my shoulder making sure this wasn't a trick of some kind from the Witch.

"The witch is a waitress at the bar." I said I couldn't remember seeing a name tag for I know I would have told her exactly what the girls name was if I did. "She has blonde hair and it's curley. But I can't remember anything else."

"Well," Lark said her ghostly form standing up, my feet automatically standing too. "It's a start." I blinked and I was alone.

 **~DSCWIN~**

I sat waiting to be brought out of this dark hell hole when I felt something coming closer towards me. I stood and got ready for a fight surprised at the strength that pulsed through me.

"Hey, Chriss." My legs suddenly felt weak with shock. Stan stood just within reach of me looking just as human as I was. He wore a light colored shirt and pants but looked just as handsome as the day I last saw him alive. "Don't you look beautiful, as always."

"Stan..." I reached out and felt his solid form beneath my fingers. His body felt warm, despite him being dead for several months. "Stan...how can this..."

"Welcome to Limbo." He said gesturing around him. "This is where souls, unsure whether to die to live come and stay for a time before having to come to a conclusion."

"You make this out to be a summer vacation spot." I chuckled looking at the swirling mist watching it become clearer. I began to see I stood in the middle of a cross roads. I looked at the signs and read the hem carefully. **North: Death Heaven; East: Death Hell; South: Living; West: Limbo's Choice**.

"You now know the four choices." Stan said gesturing at the road signs. It felt silly suddenly when a vehicle appeared next to me. "Get in and make your choice."

My body moved easily inside the vehicle and I felt the car start up beneath me. The roadsigns lit up each beckoning me to choose that particular road. My body felt strange as I looked around me my mind having a hard time deciding where I needed to be and where I wanted to go.

"Chriss," I jumped in the drivers chair as Stan appeared to sit next to me smiling warmly at me. "It doesn't matter what you decide. Me and Alex will always be there for you." My mouth dropped.

"Alex," I choked. "How is Alex doing?" Tears were falling from my eyes as Stan smiled and turned in the seat to look in the back. I followed him and looked behind me.

Alex, my son, wasnt the little boy I had lost at six. He was older now. Looking a lot like Stan but I could defiantly see my traits in his face and the eyes. My breath felt heavy in my chest as I reached out and cupped his face which he allowed.

"Hi, mom." He said smiling at me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Both of you." I quickly turned around and aimed the car for the North path but stopped just short of the sign as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Once you make this choice, you will never come back to your brothers. You will never see them. They will loose you forever." I looked over at Stan and felt my heart drop to my stomach as he and Alex faded away.

I backed up and stopped back in the center of the crossroads. "Stan." I called into space hoping he'd appear beside me again. "Alex." I couldn't decide. One I'd be with Stan and Alex and be a normal family we supposed to be. But I knew my brothers and Bobby will be heart broken if I left them.

" _You giving up, that's what's failing my brothers._ " I gasped as a woman sat next to me her face so perfect as though a master craftsman created her from the finest quality of marble and gave her life after he was done. Folded behind her were wings. One perfect with the softest looking feathers while the second was burned and damaged. But it still looked perfect.

"Who...who are you?" I stammered surprised at the arrival of this woman.

"Just someone who is ready for your choice." Her voice was the softest as though it was a tinkling bell but loud enough to echo around me. "No matter your choice I'll be ready for it. But hear my opinion first." I nodded her voice mesmerizing that I felt like I was in a trance. "Yes Stan and Alex both miss you. Your brothers need you first. When your job on Earth is done they will be waiting for you, you'll be there as if you took that path in front of you now." I looked at the path the light still bright and welcoming. "Go back with your brothers. They need you now. Stan and Alex only want you. But the choice is yours."

I heard a slight flapping of wings just like when Castiel would vanish. I sat back in the drivers seat. I sat there for what seemed like hours but I knew what my choice was. Putting the vehicle in drive I steered the car in the desired path and the world around me began to twist into colors before a bright light welcomed me towards it. I smiled as I felt warm and at peace. I made the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**We're almost to the end of our Journey. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It just depends on what happens next. Thank for the time to read this. I hoped you enjoyed. Again CW owns the full rights to the characters of Supernatural save it for Christina and Larkin.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Third Person**

Lark's face looked directly at Dean who was now sitting at the edge of a bed his hands clasped in silent prayer. "Your sister," she said looking at the far bed with its occupant laying still. Breathing soft and shallow.

Dean looked up at Lark his green eyes misty but he fought to keep the tears from falling. "What about my sister?" He asked his voice hard but starting to break.

"Your sister just told me who the Witch is. At least the general look of her." Lark walked over to the person laying in the bed face pale from loss of blood. But there was the soft color of red still in the cheeks an indication that the person was still alive. But she knew that with the Witch still breathing air and a fellow hunter. "Don't worry." She said gently placing a hand on the still hunter. "We'll get this."

"I'll stay here." Bobby said his eyes narrow like they get when he's afraid. "I'll keep ya guys informed if something happens."

"We can't leave just yet!" Sam snarled jumping to his feet. "We have to figure out who the Witch is."

"The best place to start is at the Bar I met you guys." Lark said not liking the idea as much as the other two men. "But it's a great place to start."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean, Sam and Lark walked into the bar keeping their eyes peeled for a blonde curly haired waitress. They each spotted her at the edge of the bar talking to another waitress.

As the three walked towards her another blonde curly haired waitress walked by them holding a tray of drinks.

"Okay, now we have a 50/50 chance of getting our Witch." Dean said after pulling Sam and Lark into a corner so they could talk. "What do we need to do?" He asked looking down at Lark who seemed to eye them angrly.

"I need some strands of hair." Lark said quietly. "Being 50/50, we're going to need a lot of...it...Damn!" Dean, Sam and Lark watched much to their dismay two more blonde curly haired waitresses appeared.

"What now?" Dean asked Lark who glared more at the four blondes that sat and started to talk to one another.

"Gather their hair." Lark said. "Try and not mix them." She growled before picking up her phone and dialed Bobby's number.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Bobby sat back down on the chair looking at one of his adopted kids lay there. Breath shallow he barely could hear it blow through their nose. "Come on, kid." He said watching as the color fought to stay in the cheeks. He had witnessed a lot of death in his many years of life that he had to fight back his own emotions. But with the Winchesters it's was he was loosing one of his own.

He jumped slightly in his chair as his cellphone rang noisily in his pocket. Pushing back his tears he answered. "Bobby." It was the girl Lark. He glanced up at the still slightly colored cheeks of the youngest Winchester before answering.

"What ya need?" He said not knowing what volume of voice he should use.

"Two things one I need you to get me four identical bowls and put one drop of blood of Brian/Christina's blood in the bottom. Get the bowls ready for when we get back. I also need you to add one pinch of each of the herbs in my bag and place them on top of the blood drop."

"Okay what's going on?" Bobby asked jumping from his chair and raced to the hotel door taking a look back at the person in the bed, before running outside. He had saw the gift shop of the hotel selling bowls and other trinkets when he walked in to steady his nerves when he first came in. He only hopped the bowls were okay to use.

"The Witch is being such a Bitch." Dean's voice came on the other end as Bobby walked in and as luck will have it saw that the bowls he saw were still there. He carefully looked them over to make sure they were identical before going to the counter to pay for them.

"Well, most of them are." Bobby smiled at the older woman that stood behind the register as she carefully placed the ceramic pots in bubble wrap and put them in a bag. "Thank you." He said gently lifting his hat slightly before running back to the hotel room.

"Bobby the Witch is using three simular people to confuse us." It was Sam now on the phone and Bobby could tell Sam was running by the heavy pants that came through the phone. "Get everything ready will ya?"

"I'm on it. Just got the bowls." Bobby expertly opened the hotel door and rushed in. He flipped on the light and walked over to the farthest bed setting the bowls on the unused bed checking to make sure nothing had happened enroute to the room.

"Bobby," it was Lark again she sounded slightly out of breath but could hear the impala's engine roar in the background. "How is 'he?" Bobby looked over at who Lark had asked about.

"Fading fast. You guys better hurry now." The call ended and Bobby had pulled out his silver knife he kept on him. He picked up the closest hand and felt how cold they were. He needed to hurry. He stuck the tip of the knife into the finger and a ball of blood formed on the tip. Carfully keeping the hand raised Bobby set the knife down on the bed and grabbed a bowl one by one and let one drop fall in splattering the very center. The blood on the finger was quickly taken care of and Bobby sent out to put the herbs in the bowls as well.

Lark's bag was opened and Bobby found seven different herbs inside little sandwich bags. Most of them he knew while only a couple he didn't know. He set out and began putting a pinch of each of the herbs in when the hotel door opened suddenly sending in Dean, Sam and Lark to stumble inside each holding a clump of blonde hair in their hands.

"What have you got done?" Lark asked seeing the recently closed bags.

"All except this gray stuff." Bobby said holding up one of the herbs he didn't recognized.

"Ghost Root." Lark said taking the bag and quickly adding the herb inside with the rest of the herbs. "Okay, add your hairs to one of the bowls. Lark said tossing her two clumps inside the bowls and running to grab her matches from inside her bag. Dean and Sam tossed the hairs inside separate bowls. Lark placed the bowls at the edge of the occupied bed and taking each of the bowls dropped a unlit match on top of the pile of herbs. Taking a low deep breath and stretching out her arms she began to mutter a spell.

"Venientium _de virtute praecedunt,_

 _Salva me ex artis soro invenire._

Quisque recessit de _Coven._

 _Qui autem occidedrit reus est inter innocentes._

 _Educite eam mihi in terra o sororibus._ "

 **Translation:**

"By _the power from those that came before,_

 _Help me find the sister of Craft._

 _The One that fell away, from the Coven._

 _The one who murders the Innocent._

 _Bring her to me, O sisters of Earth._ "

The hotel room was quiet for a moment as Dean, Sam and Bobby looked at Lark in shock as only one match lit without being touched. The remaining bowls were quickly moved out of the way while the bowl's components burned quickly. Dark green smoke drifted and began to swirl around the occupants of the hotel room. A knock on their hotel door made Lark nod and with her hands she pulled them in sending the smoke to condense into a basketball size ball.

"Open the door." She said her voice quivering as the ball was compacted to the size of an orange. Bobby walked over towards the door and opened it.

"Hi!" The voice was cheerful but Lark could feel the ball behind her back pulse in her hand. "You guys left in such a hurry I couldn't give you my number to call me." She held the piece of paper in her hand and Bobby took it.

"Would you like to come in?" Lark said and the occupants watched as the girl walked in looking furious. Once she was in the middle of the room, Bobby closed the door and Lark revealed the ball.

The woman's face drained of color as the ball leapt from Lark's hand and surrounded the woman as if being placed in a cage of light.

"You can't do this to me!" The woman screamed pounding her fists into the side. Lark slowly walked up to the side and stood hands placed gently on the side the woman inside covered her head as large sparks encased her making her silently scream.

"Why did you kill these people?" Lark said lifting her hands off of the light cage.

"What's it to you?" The Witch asked panting to try and hide the pain that the shocks had caused her. "They are just weaklings like you!" Lark glared and placed her hands back on the bubble that formed around the Witch. More shocks came and went through the Witch's body.

"That's our sister there you bitch!" Dean spat walking up and stood next to Lark. "You break this spell on her now!"

"Can't. Sorry." The Witch smirked through the pain. "If I put a spell on her, she would have to kill me. Not you."

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Lark all looked desperate for another plan.

"I've got an idea." Lark said walking backwards to her bag and fished out a bottle with a blue liquid inside. Turning to the Witch slowly and seeing Dean, Sam and Bobby train their weapons on her she release the bubble. "We're going to be taking a small trip." Lark said and the Witch glared at her as Lark pulled a few hairs from Christina/Brian's head. "You first."


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to end this story in the last chapter but I couldn't do it. We're going to see where this goes. Thanks for reading and hoping you guys are enjoying this! I'm enjoying writing again! Thanks to you all! -DSCWIN**

 **Chapter Six**

Lark gripped the bottle tightly in her left hand while Bobby and Dean held the Witch down to stop her from escaping and atracking her. "Open up." Lark said firmly grabbing the Witch's nose forcing her to open up and swallow the drink. The Witch coughed several times before becoming tipsy as if she had drunk more than her body can handle.

"What is that?" Dean asked her as Lark raised it to her lips and took a small swallow.

"A better concentrate of a sleeping potion to enter someone's dreams. Or..." she turned around looking at Christina/Brian who lay still on the bed with Sam looking over. "Someone's mind. To get..." she began to rock back and forth as if on an uneven floor. "Just keep an eye on her. If she wakes up before me. You know...what...to do..."

Dean barely managed to get to Lark in time catching her by grabbing her arm. He quickly picked her up bridal style and placed her on the empty bed. "What do we do now?" He asked looking between Sam and Bobby.

"Guess we wait." Bobby said much to Dean's disappointment.

 **First Person- Lark**

My legs went to Jell-O as I landed roughly on the dirt beneath me. I quickly ran to the Witch who was stuggling to climb to her feet. I quickly ran to her and gripped her shirt roughly in my hands pulling her to her unsettling feet.

"What do you think you're going?" I asked my teeth bared like an animal. "We've only just begun." I looked around me sensing I was somewhere I knew I had no control over. A vehicle's engine roared behind me and I turned around seeing it slow to a stop. Someone sat behind the wheel looking confised. I squinted my eyes to get a better veiw but I didn't recognize the person at all.

"Lark?" The woman stood looking at me her hair blonde and shoulder length pulled into a poneytail. Her eyes hazel and large making her seem a lot younger then she seemed. She wore a grey shirt, baggy jeans, and a dark Levi jacket. My mouth went dry as she walked up towards us. The Witch struggling to get free of my hands. "What are you doing here?"

I looked deeper in her eyes and saw a spark of familiarity. "Brian?...I-I mean Christina?"

"People call me Christy but yep, I'm also Brian." She lifted her hands out and turned around. "This is what I normally look like." She smiled and saw the same sideways smile Dean had given a couple of times to woo the waitresses into giving some of their hair. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here in Limbo?"

"Limbo?" I asked glaring at the Witch who struggled in my hands even more. ""What are we doing here in Limbo?" I asked the Witch carefully my voice growing dark, I could see that behind me it was scaring Christina.

"Sorry," The Witch said with a smile. "But I've come to my stop!" She pushed me and I saw something shoot out of her hands. When I heard the recoil of a gun I expected to feel the hot lead ripping through my body. But all I felt was someone landing on top of me. I blinked and was surprised to see Christina bleeding from a wound in the middle of her stomach. "See you in Hell." The Witch said disappearing.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that when she returned to her body she would be killed, hopefully. But now the most important person was now bleeding on top of me. "Christy!" I screamed pushing her off of me only to reroll her unto her back. She was holding her stomach and blood was slipping through her fingers. But she didn't seem to be in panic mode. She was just silently crying. "It's going to be okay, Christy." I said moving her hand to see the bloody pool grow larger soaking her shirt. "We're going to get you back to your body and you're going to be okay."

"Don't fuss..." She said with a smile. She was still crying but I saw they weren't because they were from pain, but they were tears of happiness. As if she expected this to happen. "I guess my destiny was to...was to die..." She smiled and let out a sicking cough.

"But what about your brothers?" I asked feeling hysterics running through me. "I mean, they're going to blame me for your death."

"No they won't." Christina said with that same sideways smile as before. "Yes, they'll try and bring me back...but they'll accept it." Her body was starting to shake most likely from the loss of blood.

"No I can't accept this." I said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a fireman hold. "If you die protecting me. I'm not going to let that live on my conscience. Besides what about your brothers?"

"It's better that I go..." she was fading fast and I knew that the potion I took was going to drain from my system. "I...I did choose to go back...but...I...guess..." her body tensed as her breath got stuck in her chest. I looked behind me to try and see how much further I had before I reached the vehicle. But the vehicle wasn't there. I looked down at Christina only to see she too was gone.

 **Third Person**

"Lark!" Dean's voice was growing hoarse as he sat in the back of his impala while Sam drove. Lark felt her body being shook again and her eyes fluttered open. The scenery outside flew past them as they continued to speed through town. "Lark wake up!"

"Wh-what...?" Lark stammered trying to understand what had happened when she woke up. "Dean?"

"What happened?" He was angry at her and she had a hunch as to why.

"Your sister...Christy is she okay?" She was not exactly in hysterics but Dean and Sam both exchanged glances in the mirror. "Dean I'm sorry but the Witch she-"

"She's dead." Dean's voice was calm but his eyes were still in hunter mode. "When the Witch came to Christy work up momentairly to shoot and kill her. She seemed different though, because her eyes were glowing but as soon as the Witch was killed she changed back into a woman right there but then started bleeding from a gun wound in the stomach. But the Witch didn't have a weapon when she woke up."

"I don't know about her eyes glowing." Lark said tears starting to fall from her eyes. "But your sister...she saved my life in Limbo." Lark shook her head trying to force the tears back in her head. "The Witch somehow got a gun and was going to shoot at me...but your sister took the hit. That could explain how she got the gun wound."

"Hospital is right up ahead." Sam said and Dean nodded. Lark felt the car turn sharply to the right sending Lark to fall into Dean's arms. His arms wrapped around her and she felt the warmth they gave off. She felt safe, making her wonder why she liked to hunt by herself.

"Dean..." Lark whispered looking up at him. "I'm sorry for whatever happens to your sister."

"Don't." Dean said his voice growing a little dark. "Just don't."

 **~DSCWIN~**

 **First Person- Christina**

"Doctor," the woman's voice was strange next to me and I felt myself jump with freight. "I've got a pulse." My eyes fluttered open and saw I was surrounded by people I didn't know. The bright light that hung above me made my eyes hurt and I closed them quickly.

"Miss Walker," the soft cooing of a woman's voice made me slowly open my eyes but I flinched when she was shining a light in my eyes. "Miss Walker, can you hear me?" My eyes moved from her to the pen to the nurses and other doctors that surrounded me. My head fell slightly and the woman's face lit up with a smile. She looked up from me to a nurse that stood off to my left side. "Tell, her family, when they arrive that she's going to be fine."

"Sure thing Doctor Madsen." The doctor looked back down at me and smiled softly.

"You sure do have some amazing friends on the other side there, Miss Walker." I tried to focus on keeping my eyes open. "But I'll tell you when you're a bit more recovered." I nodded again before closing my eyes hearing the soft Rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor and the distant shouts of joy from down the hall from my brothers and from Bobby.

 **~DSCWIN~**

It took me a few minutes to notice I was no longer a man. I moved my hands across my chest, drunkenly smiling at the feeling of my proud breast before dropping my hands when I heard someone walking into the room. I blushed slightly at the sight of Lark there. She wore a deep caramel leather jacket and had a dark green backpack swung over her shoulder.

"Hey." She said softly walking to a chair and sitting down.

"...Hey..." I answered back feeling the Morphine fly through my system.

"Glad you made it." She said with a soft smile. "You really are stubborn like your brothers."

"...Is that...supposed to make me...feel better?" I asked my tongue felling heavy in my mouth.

"Just glad you didn't give up." Lark answered. She took off her backpack and unzipped it. I watched her drunkenly as she reached in and pulled out a wooden box. It looked like a jewelry box but as she opened the lid it didn't contain any jewelry. It held small plastic bottles of different color substances. She rummaged through it for a few minutes pulling out several different bottles before pulling out a bottle with a deep teal color substance that had the same consistency of yogurt.

"What's...that?" I asked licking my dry lips with my very dry tongue. Lark shook the bottle a few times before pouring a pea size dollop in her left palm.

"This will help you, heal faster." She said dipping a finger from her right hand, after putting the bottle back in the box, and gently massaged it into my skin.

It smelled like a beach and Lavender. I took in a deep breath feeling something start to tingle through my head and down my whole body. I heard her move to my other side and massaged once again in my head. The tingle spread quickly once again through my head and body making me give out a soft moan of pleasure.

"I know right?" she chuckled and I heard her zip up her backpack once again. "That should help you recover more quickly."

"How long..."

"Three days." Lark said understanding my unfinished question. "But with that stuff I say you'll only be here for another day."

"Sam...Dean?"

"Stuck at the hotel waiting for me to call them with news about you." I smiled weakly and tried to move in my bed. "But don't worry, they should be here a few minutes after I leave. They're very worried about you."

"I don't...doubt it..." I sighed laughing gently but wincing from the pain in my stomach.

"Take care will you?" Lark said gently patting my shoulder.

"Hunters...promise..." I said and she smiled. "Take care...Larkin."

"Will do...Christina." She set something on my bed and left quickly. I moved my eyes from the door to my bed and saw a large bottle of that teal lotion she put on me.

 **~DSCWIN~**

"Are you sure you can handle going on a case in your still weaken condition?" Dean asked tossing my backpack into the truck of the Impala. I leaned up against the side looking at the hospital's beige side and nodded.

"Please." I said rubbing the back of my head. "I'll be fine." That lotion I had put on did the trick and helped my body feel stronger the next morning. Sam and Dean both were happy to see me upright when they came in with discharge papers.

"Well, I don't want you to over do it okay?" Dean said standing next to be before wrapping his arm around my neck and pulling me into a hug. "I worry about you."

"I worry about you and Sam too." I said pushing him away, a large smile on my face. "But we all get hurt, and we have to make the choice. Do we slowly wade back into the pool of life or just dive into the deep end?"

"Good point." Sam walked back after dropping off the wheelchair I was forced to use. He seemed slightly distracted but both Dean and I assumed it was because of the nurse that shoved her number into his pants pockets. "All good?" Dean asked and Sam nodded looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah. All good." He said. I rolled my eyes glad to be back with my brothers. "Want the front?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Feel better in the back seat." I smiled and slid into the back. As I closed my eyes wanting to get some more rest before arriving at our next case, I heard the loud roar of a car speeding past us. I looked up just to see Ruby's yellow Mustang disappearing around the corner. _What was she doing here?_ I thought not wanting to bring it up to Sam in the Impala.

 _ **Nothing good.**_ Came a voice from inside my head. _**Nothing good at all.**_

 **THE END**


End file.
